


Ice skating can raise questions

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Not that angsty actually, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “MRS. LANE! MRS. LANE! – he shouted as he almost collided with the desk.“Yes?” – asked the lady looking down to locate the little voice.“My name is Seb and…and Mrs. Collins said if I ask you, you can call my dad and he can sign the form and then I can go ice skating.” – he said in one go being extremely excited.“Oh really? Alright then, I suppose we can give him a ring, let me just get the number.”or...Seb had one job.... to get one of his dads to sign his paper so he could go on a school trip with the rest of his class. Fortunately, he can still get it right. But is it gonna go smoothly? No chance. And actually, that has nothing to do with him.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Ice skating can raise questions

It all started when their teacher said she would take them to ice skating if they bring a signed paper from home. It was right before the Christmas holiday kicked in and Seb…. totally forgot about it. He was still buzzing after his 5th birthday party more than a month before. He got that fancy LEGO set he wanted so much, and even after weeks he was still pretty busy playing with it every chance he got. Probably that was the reason he forgot all about the paper. Unfortunately, he only remembered when the teacher wanted to collect it from everyone. He wasn’t the only one without it, there was Lucy, but Lucy’s parents never allowed her to go on any school trips. They had a lot of rules Seb didn’t understand. But his dads were cool, and now because he forgot he couldn’t go.

“Oh darling I’m sorry.” – said Mrs. Collins. – “But I cannot let you go with us without that paper. Your parents should know and agree first.”

“But… but Mrs. Collins I know they would let me go.” – pouted Seb trying his best to convince her.

“I know Seb, but these are the rules.” – she said. Seb was on the brink of crying and the teacher sensed that so she knelt before the little boy to get his attention. – “Okay, we need to get going but I tell you what to do. Do you see where Lucy’s sitting?” – she asked pointed at the end of the hallway.

“Yeah, she’s waiting for her mum to pick her up.” – nodded Seb.

“That’s right. You know Mrs. Lane, don’t you?”

“She’s the one you introduced to us last week?” – asked back Seb slightly tilting his head as he remembered. They got a new school secretary and the teachers thought it would be a good idea for the kids to get to know the new member of staff so they called her in once to let the kids know that they can turn to her. The former secretary Mrs. Johnson retired earlier that year, and ever since then, they wanted to find a replacement. Mrs. Lane started a week or so ago, but Seb didn’t really speak to her, aside from the casual good mornings and goodbyes.

“Yes, that’s right Seb. Go over and ask her to call your dad okay? If he signs the form and drops you off you can join us later.” – she said winking.

“Really???” – asked Seb with his eyes wide.

“Yes really, now go, and see you soon.” – she smiled.

“Yaay.” – squeaked Seb as he skipped down the hall. – “MRS. LANE! MRS. LANE! – he shouted as he almost collided with the desk.

“Yes?” – asked the lady looking down to locate the little voice.

“My name is Seb and…and Mrs. Collins said if I ask you, you can call my dad and he can sign the form and then I can go ice skating.” – he said in one go being extremely excited.

“Oh really? Alright then I suppose we can give him a ring, let me just get the number.” – she said with a smile already looking for the details in her address book. The one Mrs. Johnson left for her. Every kid had a chart with all of their data, with phone numbers and such, so all she had to do is find Seb’s and call the number. What she didn’t know…. well couldn’t know really, was that the former secretary Mrs. Johnson only put Robert’s number in her book, but obviously, she knew Aaron as well, but never felt the need to add his number to the chart, because they never got called in. Seb was always on his best behavior at school. So that’s why only Robert got that call right in the middle of an important meeting. He ringed Aaron immediately, telling him to pick up Seb. Fortunately, Aaron had nothing going on at the scrapyard. He was catching up on the paperwork before his well deserved holiday, so he was free to go and get Seb.

Aaron arrived 20 minutes later, and knowing the way, he walked up straight to the secretary's office, looking for his son.

“Erm excuse me, I’m looking for me son, Seb.” – he started but before he could go on the woman behind the desk interrupted him.

“Oh yes, I’m Mrs. Lane, you must be Seb’s dad.” – she said.

“Hi, Mr. Dingle.” – waved Lucy still waiting for her mum.

“Oh hi, Lucy. You didn’t go ice skating?” – asked Aaron not realizing the look on Mrs. Lane’s face. Hearing the name, it didn’t ring any bells for her. She thought Seb’s dad was called Robert Sugden.

“No, mum didn’t let me, she’s gonna take me home but she’s late.” – answered the girl with a sigh. Aaron felt sorry for her. The whole school knew how unnecessary strict her parents were. Poor kid never had a good playdate in her life.

“I’m sorry.” – he heard the woman, Mrs. Lane. – “I thought you said you were Seb’s dad?” – she said with a questioning tone.

“Erm yeah I am.” – he said before he heard Seb’s voice shouting his name.

“DADDY DADDY YOU’RE HERE!!!” – he said running towards Aaron.

“Ow!” – winced Aaron as Seb ran directly into him. – “That was hard.” – he said under his breath as he picked up the little boy.

“Can we go ice skating now?” – he asked excited.

“Just a minute mate, I have to sign that form first.”

“I’m sorry.” – said Mrs. Lane. – “But only one of his parents can sign the form.”

“Alright then give it to me, that’s why I’m here.” – said Aaron started to get a little impatient.

“You’re not Mr. Sugden, are you?”

“That’s my dad!” – said Seb with a proud smile on his face. Bless him, he was still too young to understand why this was a problem.

“So who’s this?” – asked Mrs. Lane looking at Seb who only clung to Aaron more.

“He’s daddy.” – he said and Aaron could see the confusion on the woman’s face.

“You spoke to my husband on the phone. He has a meeting, he can’t come, and asked me to pick him up.”

“Oh, I see.” – she said turning the pages in her address book.

“So?” – asked Aaron – “Where’s that paper?”

“Erm, I’m sorry but your name is not here on the list.”

“You what?”

“See, every child has a list of contacts and only a Mr. Robert Sugden is here.” – she said showing it to him.

“And as I said that’s my husband. We never had a problem with this before.”

“I’m sorry but we have strict rules about who can make decisions over a child here.”

“Yeah I know, I was here on the last parents meeting 3weeks ago.” – he said not even trying to sound calm. – “This is ridiculous.” – he said gritting his teeth.

“Daddy, can we go home now?”

“Seb, I’m afraid I can’t let you leave only with your dad.”

“BUT HE’S MY DAD.” – said Seb. Well, maybe he shouted it. Either way, Aaron felt extremely proud.

“Hey, I heard shouting is everything alright?” – asked a teacher coming over. Thankfully Aaron knew her. She taught art, and Seb always loved her lessons. – “Aaron? Seb? Are you guys okay?”

“Hi Jane.” – nodded Aaron but the teacher could see the annoyance on his face.- “I just wanted to pick up Seb, sign a form about some ice skating trip he was supposed to go but… Mrs...”

“Lane.”

“Mrs. Lane here won’t let me do anything because apparently I’m not on some bloody list and my word or his…” - he said nodding at Seb still in his arms – “…won’t do it. Now I can’t even get him home.”

“What? Is this true Margaret?” – asked Jane looking at the secretary.

“Well, I’m just following the rules, he’s not listed on Seb’s page.”

“Oh, of course not.” – said Jane as she looked through the little book. – “Seb has an added page in the headmaster’s office. Mrs. Johnson never put it on his chart because she knew the family anyway.” – she explained. – “Wait here I grab it for you.” – she offered.

“Daddy I wanna go home.” – pouted Seb obviously sensing the tension in the room.

“Oh no mate, we’re gonna go ice skating.” – said Aaron smiling trying to cheer up his son.

“But it’s late, they’re not gonna be there by the time we arrive.” – he sniffed.

“So? It just means we have to stay a bit, innit?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and you know your dad loves ice skating right? He’s gonna finish that meeting he’s in, then he’s gonna join us.”

“You’re going with me?” – asked Seb thinking about the ice. Aaron wasn’t a fan and his son knew this. But how could Aaron say no to his gorgeous little face? It was not possible.

“Of course I will. You have to teach me though because….”

“Because you’re rubbish.” – chuckled Seb.

“Yeah, well with a pro like you, I think I’m gonna be a fast learner.” – said Aaron tapping his nose.

“There you go, the missing paper.” – said Jane arriving back. – “I believe you can let Mr. Dingle sign that form now, right?” – she asked, or more like demanded. Mrs. Lane knew that.

“Of course. Look I’m sorry about this, I only started last week. I didn’t know.” – she said apologizing.

“No, it’s alright, just give me the paper.” – he said grabbing the pen he was offered. He couldn’t wait to get out of there.

* * *

When Robert arrived he saw his husband having a conversation with Seb’s teacher Mrs. Collins. He had a text from him after he picked up Seb asking him to join them. Robert couldn’t picture anything more perfect, especially after the day he’s had. But before he could go over his son found him.

“YOU’RE HERE!!!” – he said happily clapping his hands. – “Guess what…” - he started and just about told everything that went on with the secretary at school. Robert knew that Aaron must have been mad, but from how Seb told the story he held himself back. And for that, he was proud of him. – “Are you not coming with me?” – asked Seb pouting when he wanted to basically pull Robert on the ice.

“Of course I will buddy, in a minute, I just go over and say hello to daddy, okay?”

“Tell him to come with you. He promised me.” – he said and Robert only ruffled his hair before he joined his husband and Mrs. Collins.

“Hi.” – he smiled squeezing Aaron’s hand. – “I’ve had a really interesting conversation with our son.” – he said raising his eyebrow.

“Oh yeah that’s my mistake I’m afraid, I didn’t think it would be a problem, but of course Mrs. Lane is new.” – said Mrs. Collins – “I can assure you there won’t be a problem about this again.”

“Thank you, actually, erm, we…” - said Robert looking at Aaron for a brief moment – “… would like to talk to you, not now but as soon as possible. It’s about Seb’s data.” – as soon as Robert started that sentence Aaron knew what it was gonna be about. They talked about it, but he never thought his husband would take steps this early.

“Erm alright, of course. Well as you know tomorrow’s the last day before the holiday, how about then? If you can….”

“We can manage yeah.” – said Robert not even letting her finish.

“Alright then. See you tomorrow. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to collect this bunch and get them back to the school.”

“Seb can stay right?” – asked Aaron.

“Yeah, as we discussed, he can stay.” – she smiled – “Good evening.” – she waved before she started to ask the kids to get off the ice. It was particularly hard because now that it was quite dark they turned on the lights. It looked really festive and the kids didn’t want to leave.

“So, I know it’s almost Christmas but I want everybody on the school staff to know that his name had changed.” – said Robert. They were talking about this for quite a while, but ever since Rebecca died and Aaron got parental rights, it was logical. They asked Seb, obviously, and he was really excited to finally have the same last name as his dads. This however meant that all of his documents needed changing, and the school had to know about it.

“Okay, I guess you’re right. We might’ve avoided that whole thing at the school earlier.”

“Or not.” – laughed Robert – “Remember, your name wasn’t on the list Aaron.” – he said in a mocking tone.

“Shut up you!”– smiled Aaron shoving him away.

"You handled it very well from what I've heard." - he smiled. - "I'm proud."

"Yeah, well, Seb was there, I didn't want to make a scene." - he shrugged.

"You wanted to though..."

"Just a bit." - smiled Aaron. 

“DADDY!!!!”– they heard Seb – “They’re leaving. Do we have to go as well?”

“What did I say to you at school?” – asked Aaron.

“That we can stay longer?” – asked back Seb already smiling.

“Yeah, so that’s exactly what we’re gonna do. Ain’t that right daddy?” – he said turning to Robert.

“He’s right, let me get this on.” – said Robert lifting up the ice skates in his hand – “And then you can help get your dad on the ice.” – he grinned.

“YAAAAY.” – jumped Seb.

“You two are unbelievable.” – scoffed Aaron knowing he’s gonna have a terrible stiffness tomorrow after all the skating. But he didn’t mind.

“Well you promised to trouble, now you just have to get on with it.” – grinned Robert before he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“You better make this up to me.” – whispered Aaron as he followed his husband because even though he could imagine doing better things than this, Robert’s massages were also too good, and he knew for a fact that he would get one tonight.

Ice skating seemed like the right price to pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas people I hope you manage to get an alright one, even if this year is really shit. Stay safe and try to relax a bit. 
> 
> hope you're gonna enjoy this <3


End file.
